Michael Langdon
Michael Langdon is a recurring antagonist of the American Horror Story franchise. He appears as a major antagonist of American Horror Story: Murder House, and later returns as the main antagonist of American Horror Story: Apocalypse. He is the spokesman and one of the leaders of The Cooperative, and is Miriam Meed's creator. He plans to destroy the entire populace of the world's humanity, thus possessing massive demonic powers, and therefore, he organized a fake sanctuary as part of a plan to rid Outpost-3. History Murder House He appears as a child of Tate and Constance Langdon. Becoming a true psycopath, the child murders his own nanny, and some time later he recreates her as Miriam Meed and trains her to be a member of The Cooperative. In between Murder House and Apocalypse Michael was tested at The School for Exceptional Young Men, and has been proven to Ariel Augustus as the supreme. However, the current supreme, Cordellia Goode, did not like the idea, as she disagreed to put Michael in that position. Michael overheard the conversation and rescued Queenie and Madison Montgomery from their prisons so he could use them to kill Cordellia. Apocalyse Later, Michael arrives on his horse and informs Miss Wilhelmina Venable and her outpost of a sanctuary built especially for the ones who are truly loyal to The Cooperative. He adds that only whoever is accepted shall survive. He later meets Miss Venable in the library, trying to release her inner demons to assure she will face his tasks of killing the other members of Outpost-3. He takes off his shirt, and attempts to have sex with her, however, Meed begs Michael to release her. Michael releases her, and Meed convinces Venable to poison the entire outpost with poison apples. Michael eventually encounters Gallant, who is tortured by Meed, and convinces him that he is a disgrace for his mother. Miss Venable later accepts Meed's plans to poison the outpost, and thereafter, Meed feeds them with apples full of snake's venom, and she manages to kill them off, thus giving Miss Venable her place in the sanctuary in return. Miss Venable went to Michael who reported that she has poisoned the entire outpost. Michael reveals to her that he has brainwashed Meed to conspire against her own outpost and inject the venom into the apples, and that the sanctuary was all faked. Meed tries to shoot Michael for his betrayal, but Michael programs her to shoot Venable instead. Meed gets shocked, as she does not understand how she could shoot her own master. Michael reveals himself as her master, and he created her from the dead nanny that used to look after him. He manipulates her into becoming his personal machine and assist his plans in destroying the entire populace of the world's humanity. He and Meed then feel the presence of living beings in the area and they discover that Cordellia, Mallory, Coco and Madison have been brought back to life. Cordellia swears at the same moment to end Michael for good. However, Coco adds that she doesn't want to be killed again, and Michael replies that by the time he finishes they will all wish that they were already dead. Meanwhile, Malroy and Coco go back to the past under a different identity, which does not let them remember who they really are. However, they soon discovered that Dinah Stevens is a traitor who seeks to help Michael end the world and bring the apocalypse. As the present comes back, Michael comes with Meed and reveals that the apocalypse is about to begin. However, it is revealed that Cordellia actually summoned Marie Laveu and revealed her the truth about Legba, thus letting her kill Dinah. Meed is then found dead, and after Michael realizes his plans are getting awry, Madison shoots him to death. However, soon enough Michael comes back and kills Malroy. He chases after Cordellia, thus killing Marie on the way. However, as Cordellia stabbed herself and had no faith in satan, Malroy came back to life, as Michael's apocalypse was broken forever. Malroy then took Michael Langdon back in time, and influenced Constance, causing her to tell him that he is not her son, but really the demonic son of Satan. After Constance tells him to get out of her house, Michael chokes her and tries to cast a deadly spell, but he quickly discovers that he is powerless. As he walks out of the house and onto the streets, Malroy comes and smashes him with his car, and then drives back and fourth, thus injuring Michael. As Michael starts dying, Constance rushes to him. Michael begs Constance to help him bring the future apocalypse, and do what's right for him. However, she refuses to do that, and leaves the devilish teenager for dead, telling him to go to hell. Legacy Despite Michael Langdon's death, another child of Satan was born to Emily and Timothy Campbell, and his name was Devan. A revived Meed and Anton LaVey came to review the newborn toddler's abilities. Navigation Category:Total Darkness Category:Mongers Category:Genocidal Category:Tyrants Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Brainwashers Category:Evil Creator Category:Demon Category:Monsters Category:Anarchist Category:Power Hungry Category:Conspirators Category:Totalitarians Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Greedy Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Charismatic Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Leaders Category:Cult Leaders Category:Nihilists Category:Monarch Category:Dictators Category:Deceased Category:Torturers Category:Gunmen Category:Gaolers Category:Game Changer Category:Provoker Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Mutilators Category:Knifemen Category:Revived Category:Related to Hero Category:Satanism Category:Devil/Satan Category:The Heavy Category:Spies and Agents Category:Enforcers Category:Usurpers Category:Traitors Category:Tricksters Category:Cheater Category:Hypocrites Category:Liars Category:Narcissists Category:Bloodthirsty Category:Defeated Category:Cold Hearted Category:Control Freaks Category:Misanthropes Category:Masochists Category:Hegemony Category:Harbinger of Rebirth Category:Plague Bringers Category:Trap Masters Category:Homicidal Category:Foremost